


The Things We Need

by LesboDyke



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, F/F, Fastpaced Physical, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Angst, Mommy Kink, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Slowburn Emotional, Smut, soft age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: There are things that Angela needs in this world. And things that are difficult to find. Unfortunately, they overlap most of the time, and until Captain Amari got wind of what Angela needed, Angela was certain she would only get what she needed online.





	1. Ana's Offer

**Author's Note:**

> That's right y'all, another fic, and yet more Mommy Kink for the masses!
> 
> Now, I don't speak a lick of German, or of Arabic, so any of those languages that appear are going to be from Google Translate. PLEASE, if you spot a mistake in my translations, LET. ME. KNOW! I'll fix it as soon as I'm able.
> 
> That aside, enjoy my sentimental drivel! I promise, smut is coming in Chapter 2! This is slowburn emotions, fastburn physical and will likely drag on till the end of time, we all know what I'm like with fics haha.
> 
> Enjoy it, my lovelies!

It was always online. Angela knew it was risky, especially once she’d been called upon by Overwatch, but she’d come to rely on the attention. She’d lost her mother too young, and had discovered that attention from older women brought up feelings more than just the ache for the woman Angela could barely remember.

But it was always online.

Granted, that had initially been for safety’s sake. She’d started seeking out these relationships while she was still underage, and had a fear of them getting in trouble because of her fucked up need to be loved in a wrong way. And then once her name had started to become well known, Angela had buried the desires deeper on the web, not giving her name, only pictures without her face attached.

The ‘relationships’ never lasted long. Angela would get close to them, would feel herself wanting to open up and let them claim her. And then she’d panic, about her reputation, what people would say, whether they’d reject her, and she’d disconnect. And move on to the next woman.

Meeting Captain Ana Amari hadn’t helped anything either. She was mother to all at Overwatch. Ana was more often than not the one who brought Angela food, if she hadn’t seen the Doctor in a few days. Ana seemed to understand that Angela had trouble looking out for herself when she was locked in a project. They’d developed a strange bond. Not quite friends, but more than coworkers.

So when Ana had slipped into Angela’s office, the younger woman hadn’t truly reacted. Though she was quick to close the hidden incognito browser that she’d been using. Her ‘relationship’ cycle with her current woman was coming to an end, and Angela had been withdrawing.

“I wanted to talk to you, Angela.” The words were new, and Angela felt her heart jump slightly, though she did her best not to show it on her face. Ana was smiling still, so it was unlikely that she was in trouble. Perhaps there was a function coming up, or Ana needed someone to watch Fareeha during her next mission away.

“Of course.” Angela managed to make herself reply, smiling as Ana set down a plate of food and a polystyrene cup of still warm tea. It was then Angela realised that she’d forgotten breakfast that morning. She gratefully reached for the food, paying no mind to the soft laughter that had come from Ana. “What is the matter?”

“Well…” For the first time ever, Angela heard Ana hesitate. And just like that all of her nerves came rushing back. Maybe it was bad news after all. “We recently installed new software, for monitoring what people do on the holo’s.” Suddenly Angela wasn’t hungry any more. She resisted the need to open her mouth to defend herself. There was no need to incriminate herself. It could be just a friendly heads-up.  
“It’s better than our last system, it allows us to see what people are doing, even when they try and hide it from us. Angela… is there something you’d like to tell me?” There was no judgement in Ana’s voice. Nothing that would betray disappointment or anger. Just gentleness, and what seemed like an attempt to understand.

“No!” Angela answered instantly, aware only a moment too late that her denial had been too quick. Too forceful. She’d given herself away after all. Tears of shame bubbled up through her throat and gathered in painful pools in the corner of her eyes.

“Angela… I’ve already deleted it all. No one else is going to see.” Ana moved around the desk, crouching next to Angela’s chair. A soft hand met Angela’s own and squeezed. The sympathetic gesture was enough to break through, and the tears spilled.

“I won’t do it again.” The words were quiet, and barely discernable through the heaving gasps that Angela tried to catch her breath again.

“Oh, [حبيبي](.).” Ana rose and pulled Angela against her, cradling her close. Fingers smoothed over blonde locks as if Angela was no bigger than her own daughter.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, I’m sorry.” Angela repeated the words, struggling to regain composure. Ana being so kind wasn’t helping her. Angela didn’t know how to respond to kindness from older women, not appropriately. In this moment, all she had were tears and promises that she’d be better next time, that’s she’d try not to disappoint Ana again. Ana continued to stroke her hair, muttering assurances in both English and Arabic that Angela wasn’t in trouble, that she wasn’t disappointed or angry.

It seemed to take forever for Angela to finally calm down enough. Ana’s shirt was soaked through with tears, but she didn’t complain. She had a spare shirt in her locker.

“Now…” Ana started, listening to Angela hiccup in panic. “I’m not angry. I’m not upset. I’m just a little worried, Angela.” She explained, carefully moving back. Ana cupped Angela’s face with careful fingers, forcing the young doctor to meet her eye. “I know you didn’t tell anyone who you were, but you’re an important public figure now. We can’t have anything like this coming out to the public. And no matter how careful you are, there’s always the chance someone will find you out.” The tears started again, and Ana used her thumb to wipe them away carefully.  
“No more tears, none of that. I want to help, Angela. I can only imagine why you’re doing this, but if it’s something you need in your life, I’ll be there for you.” Ana had no experience in what she was offering, outside of her caring for her actual daughter, but if it would help Angela and preserve the image of Overwatch, she’d do whatever.

“I don’t…” Angela started, swallowing thickly. “I’ve never… it was always online. I don’t know how, in person, I mean-” Angela continued her babbling in German, having lost the necessary words in English to express her panic. Ana waited, letting Angela speak as much as she needed. She knew a few words of German, from Reinhardts teaching. She understood that, in essence, Angela was repeating the same words she’d been saying in English. About not knowing, and not being sure whether this was a good idea.

It took a while, but eventually Angela ran out of steam, and Ana smiled at her, thumb brushing her cheek again.

“You don’t have to.” Ana assured her. “And you don’t have to be ready. But you can’t keep on online like you have been. And if it’s something you think you need, you know where I am, okay?” She finally pulled away, sighing softly. “Now you eat the food I brought you, Angela. I don’t want you wearing yourself out.” Ana reminded her, turning to leave.

Angela wanted to call out, to ask Ana to stop, to come back and hold her again. But she didn’t. She remained locked in her desk chair, staring after Captain Amari in quiet shock and disbelief.

Almost on autopilot, Angela followed the instructions given to her and turned to her food to eat. Ana was right, of course. She had to eat.

Angela only logged back onto her website once, after her talk with Captain Amari. To officially end her current ‘relationship’. She made the message deliberately curt.

_ This is over. I can’t do this any more, it’s not fair on either of us and I’m sorry. Goodbye. Do not contact me again. _

Angela had almost felt bad about it. But Ana had been right. It was dangerous, to keep trying online. She was risking her reputation, and Overwatch’s.  
But it was harder than Angela thought. She felt so lost, for the first time since she was a young teenager. There was no one for her to confide in. No kind words, or instructions to follow to keep herself safe. She was truly alone, and she felt it like a punch to the gut. The times in-between her relationships had never felt this empty, and Angela knew it was because she had no way of finding a new one.

It was obvious to nearly everyone that something was the matter with Angela. There were bags under her eyes, and unless she was performing surgery, a shake to her hands. Both Jack and Gabriel were pushing Ana to talk with her again. She nodded each time they pressed, and promised she would, but she never did. Ana had made her offer to Angela, and as long as Angela was still performing her duties well, Ana would let her have her space. The time would come for them to confirm their deal. Ana already knew that was how this was going to end.

It was early one morning. Around 3am, when Ana heard the gentle knock at the door of her barracks. Fareeha was spending a month with her Father, allowing Ana to take one of the rooms at the Watchpoint without guilt. But still, she slept lightly, and heard the knock as clear as a bell.

Ana stood, debating who would come knocking at such a time, when it came again. Just as quiet and timid.

“Captain?” The voice that followed was equally as afraid, but Ana recognised it. Angela was at her door at three in the morning, and that really could only mean two things. But given how it hadn’t been banging and shouting, really that left one option.

“Come in, Angela. It’s unlocked.” Ana sat back on her bed, watching as the door inched open and Angela slipped in. Her fingers were playing with the hem of the overly large t-shirt that she was wearing as nightwear. Lifting and twisting enough that Ana could see the childishly bright shorts that resided beneath. “Whatever is the matter?” Ana asked, feigning innocence for the moment. If Angela wanted this, she had to be able to say so.

“I… had a bad dream.” Angela seemed to deflate further as she admitted the reason for her visit. She continued to play with the hem of her t-shirt, chewing on her lip for a moment, before forcing herself to speak again. “Can I maybe… stay in here? With you?” There was a pause, before Angela spat words out again in a rush. “I’m not agreeing to what you offered, I just don’t want to be alone and you’re the only person I can think of who would be okay with me-”

“Angela.” Ana spoke softly, instantly cutting off the babble that had spilled forth. “Of course you can stay in here.” Ana patted the bed next to her lightly. “Come on. We both have early starts tomorrow, we should get as much sleep as possible.” She encouraged, moving to lay down. Angela hesitated only a second before scurrying over to the slim bed and sliding in beside Ana, huddling under the blanket.

“Thank you, Ana.” Angela smiled, getting comfortable, best she could in such a tight space. Ana let her settle, before wrapping an arm over Angela’s stomach, squeezing her.

“I have you now. And I am fearsome enough to chase off any monsters.” It was a promise Ana had made to Fareeha when she had been far younger, but it seemed to help Angela. The younger woman relaxed further and nodded into the single pillow they were sharing.

“Thank you.”


	2. Angela's Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela finally agrees to Ana's deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut time is here ladies and gentleman! Enjoy this!

“Yes, of course. You enjoy your time with your Father, Fareeha. Let me know when you’re ready to come home. I love you.” Ana smiled down the phone. She was glad that Fareeha and her Father were getting on so well. It hadn’t always been the case. When she’d been a young child, any separation from Ana had brought on anxiety and panic. But she was fifteen now, and she was becoming independant. It made Ana happy.

Honestly, Ana was glad that Fareeha was going to be away for longer. She was schooled from home anyway, and could still access her lessons while away, and it gave Ana further time to work on Angela. Ana had spent a few nights with the younger woman in her bed, pressed in close. But nothing further. And Ana wasn’t going to push. Angela had to do this on her own terms, or it would never help. And she may go back looking online, back in shady corners of the internet where anything may happen to her.

With her phone call finished, Ana collected two lunches from the canteen. She had to keep reminding Angela to eat, the girl got so wrapped up in her latest project that she forgot all of her needs.

“Angela?” Ana didn’t knock as she bumped her way into the young doctors office.

“I wasn’t doing anything!” Angela’s instant protest raised Ana’s suspicions, but she simply set down Angela’s plate on her desk and raised an eyebrow. There was a moments awkward pause, before Angela deflated before Ana’s eyes, suddenly looking very young and sheepish. “I was… reading through old conversations with the… others.” Angela admitted, chewing her lip and looking like she was ready to be scolded. “Because I miss it.”

“That’s okay, Angela.” Ana said with a smile, tugging around her seat to sit next to Angela. She reached out and carefully tucked a stray lock of Angela’s hair back behind her ears. “I understand it must be hard for you, [الصغير](.). But I’ve offered you a chance. I can’t promise I’ll be as good as those that came before, but I’m here. I’m not on the other side of a holo screen.” There was a moment of silence as Angela chewed her lip and continued to look like a child who’d been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Ana sighed, and went to pull her hand away. She had to be patient.

Angela’s hand seemed to move at lightening speed and she caught Ana’s wrist. She quickly looked back down at her lap, but awkwardly guided Ana’s hand back to her face.

“I’m not ready yet…” Angela admitted quietly. “For you to let go, I mean. I just…” Angela trailed off, the room lapsing back into silence. Ana moved her thumb to stroke over Angela’s cheekbone carefully. It felt like they were making progress. “I’ve never had someone be here before.” Angela spoke the words quietly, and she still couldn’t look up at Ana. “I know what I’m doing, when I type to those women. I know the words to say, I can guess what they’re going to say in return. I don’t know what I’m doing here like this. It’s unpredictable and that’s frightening for me.”

“I understand.” Ana said, once she was certain Angela was finished speaking. “But I have no plans to make you uncomfortable. In fact, the whole reason I offered this was to try and help you. If you just want this, and to sleep in my bed, then that is fine. If that is all you want for three months and then you want more, that is fine too.” Ana explained, her thumb stroking over Angela’s cheekbone again. Angela nodded, finally looking up at Ana.

“And if I want something else?”

“So long as it’s not illegal, I would do my best. But you need to tell me.” Ana assured her. Another nod from Angela, before she looked back down at her lap and yet again they lapsed into silence for a moment. Finally Angela looked up again.

“We should eat. You brought me food, thank you.” Angela pulled away as she spoke, reaching for the plate that Ana had brought into her office. Ana had to bite back a sigh, but she nodded and smiled, taking the second plate.

"You’re welcome. You really do need to start getting better about remembering to take care of yourself.” Ana pointed out with a slight smile. Her statement was met with awkward laughter before Angela turned her attention back to her food.

Ana expected the knock on the door. Angela had been finding different excuses to come and sleep in Ana’s room for the past few weeks. Though Ana was surprised at how early it was.

“Come in.” Ana called, still brushing her hair. As the door inched open, Ana heard the sniffling. She turned in her chair to see Angela, still dressed in the clothes of the day, blood smeared on her cheek and tears pouring down her face.  
“Oh, [حبيبة القلب](.)!” Ana exclaimed, standing and hurrying to pull Angela into an embrace. Angela collapsed against her, her chest starting to heave violently. Ana hadn’t seen her all day, she’d heard from Jack that something had come up in the medical wing that would keep Angela busy all day. He hadn’t told her more than that. But whatever it had been, it had clearly upset Angela. “You’re safe now. I have you, there’s nothing going to hurt you in here.” Ana knew that she had to ask Jack what he’d done. What trauma he’d dragged into Angela’s life. Ana hadn’t seen Angela this shaken about work since her first time out in the field.  
“Come on, Angela.” Ana spoke softly, keeping her close. “You need to get clean, let me help you.” Ana encouraged. Being higher in the command chain had it’s perks, and one of those was a shower and bathroom attached to your barrack. She had to get the blood off of Angela.

Angela nodded against Ana’s neck, but made no move to pull away. Whatever it had been that had caused this, it seemed to have shaken Angela heavily. So Ana simply lifted her. Angela was small, and relatively dainty, and Ana had more strength than her physique let on. Angela continued to cry, clutching at Ana. Moving towards her bathroom, Ana tried to figure out what could have shaken Angela.

“[حبيبة القلب](.), I need to put you down for a minute. You need to get undressed, I don’t want to do that to you.” Ana was careful as she set Angela down atop the toilet, carefully trying to pry her fingers free. It didn’t go well and just earned a slightly louder bout of tears. “Angela please, you can’t get in the shower with your clothes on.” Ana attempted to reason, but none of it seemed to be reaching through to Angela. With a sigh, Ana pulled away with a little bit of force. Like everything else so far, that got Ana more tears, and a weak wail from the young doctor. Angela surged forward, trying to re-attach herself to Ana, but Ana kept her at arms length. “We need to get you undressed, [حبيب](.). You need a shower.” She explained again.

What was going on _finally_ seemed to click in Angela’s brain and she stopped fighting against Ana. Ana breathed a sigh of relief, brushing Angela’s hair away from her face. The blood on her cheek had smeared and distorted further from the tears, and from Angela having rubbed against Ana. It worried her, but she’d ask another time. Now she just had to focus on getting Angela clean, and hopefully getting her to stop crying.

“Do you want my help?” Ana questioned, motioning to Angela’s buttons. She could see the shake in Angela’s hands. Angela nodded, hiccuping and using the heel of her hand to try and wipe her eyes. “Okay.” Ana was gentle and careful as she unpicked the buttons. At the first sign of flinching, Ana would have pulled back. But Angela didn’t flinch. She just kept crying.  
Once Ana had removed her shirt, she encouraged Angela to stand, helping her to remove her pants as well. “Can you take off your own underwear, Angela?” Ana asked softly. That felt like a step too far. But with her overclothes off, Angela’s grasp of the logic of the situation seemed to wear off and she was back to wrapping herself around Ana. Ana paused, trying to think of the best solution, but only one true one came to mind.

With a sigh, Ana worked around Angela’s hands to remove her own uniform, leaving both women in simply their undergarments. “It won’t hurt us just this once.” Ana muttered, standing and lifting Angela again. “Come on, lets get you clean.” Ana stepped into the shower, managing to encourage Angela to stand on her own feet so that she could twist the tap, turning the shower on.

Angela jolted as the first drops of water hit her back, but then just pressed herself in closer to Ana. Ana could only let this go on for so long. Angela needed to get clean. But a few minutes of getting warm under the water wouldn’t be too bad. So for now, Ana let Angela cling. She carefully freed Angela’s hair from the ponytail.

“Time to get clean, Angela.” Ana spoke the words after a few minutes, having felt Angela’s sobbing subside just a little. Ana was careful, as she pulled away, reaching for her sponge. “Here we go, we’ll get you all clean, then all warm and wrapped in blankets. Maybe even go a little crazy and have some hot chocolate. You don’t have to talk about it unless you want to.” Ana assured her, soaping up the sponge and offering it out to Angela. When the doctor didn’t reach to take it, Ana sighed and began to carefully soap her up. She used her thumb to clean Angela’s cheek off. The more Ana looked, the more specks of blood she could see on Angela’s skin. Places where her clothing would have ridden up, or didn’t cover her. Ana was careful as she scrubbed Angela, listening carefully for any change in breathing.

Ana kept the shower as short as she could, while still pampering Angela. She washed her hair, and conditioned it, which took longer than it should have because Angela kept trying to cling like a koala.

But Ana finally got them out of the shower and wrapped Angela in a towel. She bit her lip, and sighed.

“Angela, do you think you can take off your own underwear now? It’ll be uncomfortable to stay in those wet things.” Ana encouraged, already feeling her own start to dry and tighten against her skin. Angela nodded, her tears having _finally_ stopped. Ana had to fight not to give an audible sigh of relief.  
“Wonderful. I’ll go and fetch you some night things to wear.”

“No!” Angela spoke for the first time since arriving in Ana’s room. And she reached out, trying to catch hold of Ana’s wrist. Ana turned back, making herself smile.

“I’ll only be in the next room, Angela. Just to get you some nightwear and change my own wet things.” Ana explained, but as she saw Angela’s bottom lip start to wobble again, Ana sighed. “Okay, we can both go.” Ana agreed, seeing a lot of similarities between how Angela was acting and how Fareeha had been when she was younger. Leaving her alone would _not_ work at all. So Ana allowed her to follow behind as she headed back into her room.  
“Get your wet underthings off then, Angela.” Ana encouraged, turning to face her drawers and peeling off her own wet things. Ana pulled on her own nightgown, before turning to offer another one out to Angela. Turning, Ana was unprepared to see Angela stood there nude, shivering slightly.  
“Angela, you’re going to freeze!” Ana exclaimed, lifting the towel and wrapping it back around Angela. “Here, lets get you dressed. Arms up.” Ana encouraged, doing her best not to stare as the towel yet again hit the floor.

It took half an hour for Ana to get them both wrapped up warm, with a mug each of hot cocoa. Angela had settled between Ana’s legs, her back against Ana’s front. Ana was playing soft classical music, free hand lightly pressing and rubbing Angela’s stomach.

“Do you want to talk about it now?” Ana questioned softly. Part of her was consumed with a _burning_ desire to know what had brought on this panic in Angela, but she wasn’t going to force Angela to talk.

“They brought in a boy. He was only eighteen and… I saved him. But I shouldn’t have. They’re going to make him a weapon now, because of me. I did this to him, because I had to be the hero…” The tears were starting up again and Ana squeezed her lightly, taking the mugs and setting them aside. She moved Angela around till she was cradling her, pressing her in close.

“It is not your fault, Angela. You did the right thing in saving that boy’s life. Life is never a mistake.” Ana promised, starting to rock Angela slowly. It seemed to help. Angela calmed quicker than before and nuzzled against Ana’s chest. “There we go, my sweet girl.” Ana cooed, breathing out softly.

They went quiet for a minute, before Angela turned her head to press a kiss to Ana’s chest in thanks. Ana kissed Angela’s head in return, still rocking softly.

“Ana?” Angela spoke quietly, the hint of fear in her voice making Ana squeeze her lightly. “I want… I want what you offered. All of what I had, but in person. E-even the physical. If you’d be okay with that?” Angela looked up at Ana, clearly very worried about being rejected. Ana smiled, nodding down at Angela.

“I said whatever you wanted, Angela.” Ana promised her, bending to lightly peck Angela’s lips. Angela’s cheeks burned, but she smiled. Angela lent up, kissing Ana again. It felt strange, the fluttering in Angela’s stomach. It normally only came when sat in the dark, staring at a holo screen, reading through the praising messages.  
“Angela, are you sure you want this right now?” Ana checked, rubbing Angela’s arm softly. Angela nodded, chewing her lip.

“I do, Mami. Please?” Ana had expected the title, but hearing it still sent a jolt of surprising heat through her. Reading Angela’s messages, Ana had found herself enticed by the title even then. Honestly, it was part of the reason she’d suggested this.

“Okay. Good girl, saying please.” Ana praised, moving Angela into another kiss, smoothing her hands up Angela’s thighs slowly. Angela pressed closer into the kiss, a hand moving up Ana’s chest to cup her breast. Ana bit back a chuckle. Really, she should have guessed Angela would obsess over those.

Ana slipped her hand further up Angela’s nightdress, feeling the muscles in Angela’s stomach jump under her fingertips. A soft huff came from Angela, an almost laugh, and Ana grinned, dancing her fingers over the same spot again.

“Are you ticklish, Angela?” Ana asked with a devilish smirk. Angela’s eyes went wide and she shook her head.

“No!” She denied, already trying to wriggle away from Ana’s fingers. But Ana was too quick for her and held her close, fingers starting to dig into Angela’s stomach. “No!” Angela squealed, her legs kicking out. “No, Mami! Mami, no, no tickling!” Angela begged, struggling to catch her breath through the laughter. Ana chuckled, stilling her fingers again.

“Looks like you _are_ ticklish, you little fibber. And do you know what happens to fibbers?” Ana asked, still smirking slightly. Angela drew back, looking both concerned and excited.

“No… what happens?”

“They get… _tickled_!” Ana exclaimed, fingers starting up again. Angela squealed louder again and thrashed, laughter filling the small room. It petered off as Ana’s hand stilled and she allowed Angela to catch her breath. “You have such a beautiful laugh, Angela.” Ana remembered what she read. Angela seemed to respond well to praise. This proved true as Angela’s cheeks darkened and she nuzzled herself into Ana’s breasts.

Certain that Angela was once again calm, Ana’s hands continued their upwards journey, caressing the side of Angela’s own breasts. She heard the younger woman’s breathing hitch and felt Angela press in closer.

“Let your Mami take care of you.” Ana spoke the words softly, but felt the shiver go through Angela and heard the soft whimper. She moved her fingers till she had Angela’s breast resting in the palm of her hand. “Be a good girl now, show Mami how good you feel. You don’t need to be quiet.” Ana assured Angela, thumb brushing over Angela’s nipple slowly. Angela nodded into Ana’s chest, her breathing picking up at even the gentle stimulation.

Being careful and gentle, Ana pinched Angela’s nipple. She rolled the nub between her thumb and forefinger, listening to Angela whimper quietly. Ana watched, lightly amused as Angela started to wriggle on her lap.

“Tell Mami what you want, Angela. I can’t read minds, [الصغير](.).” Ana reminded Angela. If Angela really couldn’t form the words, Ana would of course move on, but Ana wanted to encourage communication.

“I want you to touch me, Mami.” Angela mumbled the words against Ana’s chest. The front of Ana’s nightdress was damp, from where Angela had been chewing on it.

“I am touching you, Angela.” Ana pointed out, pinching Angela’s nipple again to prove the point, and revelling in the whimper.

“No, I want you to touch me here, Mami!” Angela rested her own hand atop her sex, finally looking up at Ana hopefully. Ana smiled, abandoning Angela’s breast and moving her fingers downwards again. She lightly tapped Angela’s side again, getting a soft giggle from Angela, before moving her hand down further and slipping a finger between Angela’s lower lips.

“You’re so wet, Angela. You should have told Mami about this before, it’s a Mami’s job to take care of her baby.” Ana scolded lightly, fingertip pressing to Angela’s clit. Angela jerked on Ana’s lap, already wound tightly. Ana’s words hadn’t helped in the slightest, and had only made Angela more desperate.

Angela’s hips jerked as Ana circled her clit. Ana rather loved the noises that were coming from Angela. She slid her fingers down further, slipping one into Angela. She was careful as she rocked her finger inside of Angela, the heel of her hand pressing against Angela’s clit.

“Mami, I-I’m gonna…” Angela whimpered the words, biting down on Ana’s nightdress again to try and muffle herself as she cried out in her release. Ana smiled and eased Angela through her release, kissing her forehead.

“There’s my good girl. You’re such a good girl.” Ana praised, carefully pulling her finger from Angela. Angela whimpered at the loss, but relaxed with her head still nestled against Ana. Ana heard the yawn, despite the fact Angela tried to hide it. “Okay, I think that’s enough excitement for one evening. It’s time for you to get some sleep, [حبي الصغير](.).”

“But Mami, I want to-”

“Don’t argue with me, young lady. I said it’s bedtime.” Ana’s tone switched instantly to a firmer one, ignoring the whine that came from Angela.

“Yes Mami.” Angela muttered, allowing Ana to lay them down, turning off the lights with the remote control. “Goodnight Mami.”

“Goodnight, Angela. Have sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are my lifeblood, please let me know what you think! (And if there's anything you'd like to see happen between our favourite ladies, drop a line. I can't promise it'll appear, but I'll consider them all!)


	3. Angela's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha returns from her trip and an urgent mission comes in for Angela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I angsted.

Angela had become rather spoiled. Not that she ever acted the brat, but she’d gotten used to having Ana’s attention in the evenings, and the ability to share her bed at night. But that all came to a rather abrupt end at the sound of a single word yelled from the mouth of an over excited fifteen year old.

“[أم](.)!” Fareeha dropped her bags and ran to hug Ana tightly. Ana laughed, squeezing Fareeha in return.

“Ah, Fareeha. Have you had a good time with your Father?” She questioned, keeping an arm around her daughter’s shoulder as they moved to collect her bags. Fareeha nodded excitedly.

“Yes! Papa taught me how to ice-skate, and play hockey. I even have my own stick now! And I saw a moose! It was in the supermarket, but no one seemed really afraid, they were just trying to shoo it back outside.” Fareeha explained, lifting her backpack, motioning to the hockey stick that was protruding from the top. “See? Bet I can even beat Reinhardt’s hammer with this thing!” Ana chuckled, squeezing Fareeha.

“I’m sure you could. But perhaps you should wait until you’re settled again before you go challenging people to fights.” Ana suggested. As they moved from the hanger towards the communal area, Ana spotted Angela hovering in a doorway. She had the look of someone who was trying very hard not to look upset.

“Doctor Ziegler!” Fareeha left Ana’s hold and raced over to the blonde, beaming widely. Angela did her best to smile in return and focus down on the younger Amari.

“Hello, Fareeha. Did you have a good trip?” Angela questioned, letting out a soft ‘oof’ as Fareeha threw herself into a hug. She felt awkward as she returned the hug, like she was doing something wrong in having contact with Fareeha.

“Yeah, it was great. Did you… miss me?” Angela could tell that Fareeha was blushing. Everyone was aware of the teenagers crush, and Angela had done her best to simply be kind, in the past. It felt cruel to mock her. But now, with all that had happened between herself and Ana, Angela felt like a cruel person regardless.

“Of course I did. It was terribly quiet around here.” Angela settled on, meeting Ana’s eye. Ana offered her a smile, but it did nothing to settle the churning in Angela’s stomach. She’d been wrong to look to Ana for comfort. To take from Fareeha what was hers by birth.

"Will you come to the den with us? I want to tell everyone about my trip at once.” Fareeha pulled away from the hug and shot Angela those hopeful eyes that everyone in Overwatch had trouble turning down. Angela opened her mouth to speak, before Ana cut in.

“I’m afraid Doctor Ziegler and I have some business to discuss, [طفل](.). I have to drop you off with the others and pick you up in a little while.” Fareeha’s face fell at the news, and Angela felt further guilt.

“Captain, our business can wait. You should spend time with your daughter.” Angela encouraged, despite her selfish desire to steal away Ana’s time. It wasn’t right or fair of her. She had to end it. It had been fine while Fareeha was away, but now she was home Ana needed to focus on her  _ real _ daughter.

“Please, [أم](.)? Angela said it can wait, so can we  _ please _ all go together?” Fareeha turned her eyes on Ana. There was a tense moment where Angela thought Ana was going to insist. Was going to make a scene and give them away. But finally, Ana sighed and nodded.

“Okay. If Doctor Ziegler wishes to accompany us, we can all go together.” Fareeha’s gaze turned back to Angela, pleading and hopeful, and Angela too sighed.

“Of course, Fareeha. I’d love to hear all about your trip.”

It took an hour before Angela was able to slip away. But slip away she did, and scurry back to her own room, locking the door behind her. The message was written in minutes, but it took Angela another half an hour, and a lot of tears before she was able to send it.

_ This isn’t fair. We should stop now, before we’re in too deep. I’m sorry. _

It was as impersonal and curt as all of her other ‘break up’ messages, but having had Ana physically able to hold her and being able to hear the soft words when she needed them, this one hurt far more than those that had come before. The second Angela pressed send, she wished she could take it back. But that wasn’t a possibility. She had to do what was right for Fareeha, for Ana’s  _ actual _ child. Angela knew how hard it was to be without your mother, and she would never wish that on anyone, least of all sweet Fareeha. So Angela couldn’t take up any more of Ana’s attention.

Angela curled on her side in her bunk, pressing the nightdress that Ana had given her to her face. Her stomach felt hollow, and empty. This was the end for her, on the relationship front, and Angela knew it. She couldn’t go back online, not with Overwatch scanning what she did there. She couldn’t take more of Ana’s time, and Angela  _ highly _ doubted that she would be lucky enough to meet herself another ‘Mami’ of her own merit. She was going to be alone.

The phone alerted Angela over and over to new messages, but she never once looked. She remained in her bed. She wasn’t crying any more, just simply lying there, her eyes screwed shut and her face pressed deep into the fabric of the nightdress.

The next thing that came was the knocking on the door, and the worried voice of Ana. Angela clamped her hands over her ears, not wanting to hear her speak. Angela was doing the  _ right _ thing, and she didn’t need to hear Ana and feel bad about it.

Angela didn’t know how long she’d been lying there. But she’d drifted off to sleep after a while, and was awoken by a soft ‘click’ that was her door being unlocked from the outside. Angela jolted upright, panicked that maybe Ana had abused her power and forced Commander Morrison to give her the key. But it was Commander Morrison himself. If he’d noticed the state of her, he didn’t comment.

“Up. We’ve an urgent call, Doctor, and you’re coming with us.” Angela jolted up, any self pity evaporating instantly. She nodded, quickly wiping her eyes.

“Of course, Commander. Let me just-” Angela motioned to her drawers.

“You have five minutes.” With those final brusque words, Commander Morrison left her. Angela quickly packed her mission duffel, and swung by the bathrooms for her floor to wash her face off. Even as she headed towards the hanger, Angela felt all of her earlier hurt and emptiness fade, those feelings being replaced by her professional manner. In the field, she wasn’t ‘Angela Ziegler, the Orphan who desperately wanted to be loved’, she was Mercy. A fierce battle medic who’d take every step available to keep her team alive.

“Hiya luv!” Lena’s hand appeared in Angela’s field of vision, making her jump. “Can I take ya bag?” Lena motioned to the duffel on Angela’s shoulder, and the Doctor shook her head.

“I can manage, thank you Lena. Are you coming along on this mission too?” Angela questioned, still moving towards the plane.

“Nah, Winston says I gotta do some more trainin’ an’ practice runs before ‘e can lemme ‘ave a crack at a proper go in the field.” Lena explained with a shrug, falling into step with Angela. Angela nodded, offering Lena a kind smile.

“That does sound like a good plan.” Angela admitted, stopping at the loading ramp of the plane and turning to smile at Lena. “You’ll be able to come along soon, Lena, I’m sure. And I’ll take care of you when you do.”  For the second time that day, Angela found herself being wrapped in a very enthusiastic hug. She winced, and awkwardly patted Lena’s back. “Please let me go, Lena. I have to get on the plane…”

“Right! Sorry, luv. ‘ave a good one, yeah? I’ll see ya when ya get back.” Lena saluted playfully, and Angela chuckled, nodding and clambering up the ramp and onto the plane.

Angela stowed her bag and sat herself down, buckling multiple belts to keep her in place. She was joined by Commander Morrison, and Torbjörn, both of whom greeted her before settling themselves into their own seats. And then finally Reinhardt, who almost filled the rest of the free space in the plane.

As they set off, Commander Morrison began to explain what their mission was. They’d gotten word of a platoon of Null Sector Omnics on their way to Numbani. While the city themself had set up some kind of defence, they’d requested Overwatch backup. Their job was simple, to hold the line until Numbani’s last defences were in place and they’d be able to hold their own. Angela’s job was simple. Don’t let them die. Reinhardt had made his usual ‘no pressure’ joke, and Angela had pretended to laugh, like she did every time.

With all of that out of the way, Commander Morrison and Torbjörn lapsed into quiet conversation, and Angela rested her head back against the netting behind her. She was doing her best not to think too hard. The more she thought, the more likely it would be that she’d lose her professional persona and breakdown over Ana again.

They landed a few hours later, and any thoughts of her personal issues fled Angela’s head when she realised they were too late. The attack had already begun. Angela grabbed her staff and followed her team off the plane, hurrying towards the sound of the danger.

Everything seemed to blur as they reached the center of the attack. Angela was nearly instantly separated from the others, working on healing and rescuing civilians who had gotten caught up in the attack. It was harrowing, seeing people losing everything. She pulled more than a few children away from the bodies of parents who had died protecting them. Each time it happened, Angela felt very little. But she knew that once they were off the battlefield, this would destroy her.

“Mercy!” The booming voice that cut through all the noise and confusion caused her to whip her head around. She was still treating a young girl, who couldn’t be more than five years old. She didn’t get chance to answer before he was stood before her, shield raised to protect her. “They’re still coming! The Commander ordered me to protect you.” Reinhardt explained over his shoulder as Angela lifted the girl, passing her off to a nearby medic who would then take her off to an evacuation point.

“Lets move!” Angela had to yell to be heard above the din, glancing around to see if there was anyone else nearby who needed her help.

Angela and Reinhardt slipped into a decent routine. She’d heal someone who needed her, with Reinhardt holding his shield over their heads. Once she’d handed her patient off to a nearby Numbani Medic, they’d move on. Steadily, Angela moved outwards. More towards the fighting, and the people she was healing steadily moved from being mostly civilians to being mostly soldiers.

Angela lost track of time, though she did manage to see Commander Morrison and Torbjörn a few times in between the chaos that surrounded them. She was grateful to see them mostly uninjured as she continued her work.

Night fell, and still nothing stopped. The seemingly endless routine of healing and moving on continued until the moon was high in the sky, the distant stars blocked out by the smoke rising from the battlefield.

Morning rose and now Angela was administering medical aid and jolting shots, trying to keep the soldiers on their feet and fighting. She’d taken one herself, which had stopped the ache in her body that reminded her how long she’d been doing this work. The faces of those she was healing blurred into one unintelligible mass of injuries and half dead people.

“Mercy!” Commander Morrisons voice found her and Angela whipped to face him, worried that he too was now injured. Thankfully not, his own med-packs having saved him while she was busy. “I’m going to give the new system a try. Boost me.” Angela nodded, hurrying out from behind Reinhardts protection and over to him, hovering anxiously.

Commander Morrison pressed a button on the side of his head, and began to fire. The ‘New System’ he’d mentioned was a link between the Command Visor he wore during battle, and his weapon. It aimed for him, allowing him to just fire and hopefully take down enemies. But it was experimental, and the few times when it had malfunctioned in testing, it had blocked his gun from firing, rendering the weapon useless. Whether it worked or not, it would turn the tide of the battle. If it worked, it would hopefully wipe a good number of the remaining enemy, allowing them to push back and win the day. If it jammed, both the Commander and Mercy would be cut down, and the Null Sector soldiers would have a big advantage, probably overrunning Numbani.

“I’ve got you.” Commander Morrison growled, continuing to fire with unprecedented accuracy. Mercy remained behind him, jabbing him in the back with her boost. For a second, Angela was convinced that this was the end for them, but then she began to hear the screaming beeps that came with Omnics dying. The system wasn’t jamming, it was working and they were cutting down Null Sector soldiers with seeming ease.

It felt like the Commanders attack lasted for an age, but really Angela knew it couldn’t have been more than a minute or two until he sighed. “Reloading. System’s finished, back to your job Mercy.” Angela nodded, and staying low to the ground, she dove back towards Reinhardt, who was standing guard over injured soldiers for her.

The sun was going down again by the time the day was won. Torbjörn had helped set up defenses around the city that would also serve as an early warning system. Jack had booted his system up a few more times during the day, Angela hovering behind him anxiously each time.

Angela reached the medical tent, and without a thought for her own wellbeing, she set to work on those who were in the beds. Her entire body ached, but she still had a job to do. She wouldn’t stop working until she was forced to.

“Mercy, you need to lay down.” It was Reinhardt who found her. Commander Morrison and Torbjörn had both collapsed into the nearest bunk they could find, but Reinhardt had known that Angela would continue to work. “There are other medics here, you need to sleep.”

“I need to finish my job.” Angela said, though the firmness in her voice was slightly masked by the weak wobble that came from how tired she was. Reinhardt sighed, bending and lifting Angela, carrying her over his shoulder.

“I was told to take care of you. That includes not letting you run yourself into the ground.” Angela wanted to question, and fight. But the moment she was actually off her feet, Angela was nearly unconscious. By the time Reinhardt set Angela down in the bunk next to Commander Morrison, she was already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a feeling this fic would get away from me... I was right.


	4. Ana's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela finishes up her mission and she and Ana have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not happy with this chapter, had to write most of it through writers block. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Also, more smut!

“Reinhardt, a second please?” He’d been heading towards the plane, when Ana Amari had stopped him, pulling him into one of the offices that no one really used. “I need you to do me a favour. Keep an eye on Angela, while you’re in this mission. She’s not been doing very well lately, and I’m worried she’ll over-extend herself in the field and get hurt.” Reinhardt frowned a little, but nodded.

“Of course, Ana. Don’t worry about a thing.” He promised. Ana smiled and patted his hand.

“Thank you, old friend.”

He’d broken rank upon realising that Angela was no longer with them. It was common, in large battle situations, for the medic to go missing. She’d spot someone down that no one else had and vanish off. But they had no comms set up, so she couldn’t ask for help.

“I’m going to find Mercy!” Reinhardt had told Jack, before leaving. He’d face the trouble that came from his actions later, but honestly he was more afraid of Ana than he was of Jack. When Reinhardt found Angela, he set to work protecting her and her patients as they steadily moved closer to the front line.

And once the battle was won, Reinhardt had carried her to bed, sighing despite himself at how honestly bad she was at self care. No wonder Ana wanted him to keep an eye on her. But now she was settled and safe, and Reinhardt himself could head to bed himself.

Angela awoke alone. The camp bed she’d been lain in was uncomfortable, and there was a crick in her neck since her pillow was so thin it was practically non-existent. Angela sat up and stretched out carefully, yawning and rubbing at her eyes. There was noise outside of her tent, but nothing that suggested to Angela there was an emergency that she had to hurry for. She stood, nearly tripping over the duffel she’d packed for the mission. Someone had brought it in for her.

With a sigh of relief, not caring that her skin was sticky in places with blood, Angela stripped off the clothes she’d been wearing and changed into a new uniform. They probably wouldn’t be staying much longer, so she could shower when they got back to the Watchpoint. The memory of the last time she’d showered blood off her skin hit her in the face and Angela was thrown for a second, before she squashed those feelings and memories down. Now was not the time.

Once she was dressed in clean clothes, Angela exited the tent, heading straight towards the place she was needed most. The medical tent.

“Mercy, wait!” There was thumping footsteps and then a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from moving forward. Angela turned and raised an expectant eyebrow at Reinhardt. “Come eat first. The other medics can hold down the fort for another ten minutes.” Angela went to complain, before huffing and rolling her eyes.

“I suppose you are right, Reinhardt.” She allowed him to steer her away from the medical tent and instead towards the fire that had been built in the middle of the makeshift camp. “Have you seen Commander Morrison and Torbjörn?” She questioned as they walked.

“The Commander is talking with the other big-wigs. They’re making sure that Numbani can survive on it’s own. He’s thinking about stationing a few agents here full time.” Reinhardt explained. Angela nodded, settling in one of the seats around the fire and accepting the bowl of hot food that was offered to her. She didn’t much care what the food was.

“And Torbjörn?” Angela checked, before she shovelled the first spoonful into her mouth, suddenly realising just _how_ hungry she was. It had been too long since she’d eaten properly.

“Checking on the defenses he set up. You know what he’s like with his ‘babies’.” Reinhardts booming laugh resounded around the area as he sat next to Angela. She chuckled in response and nodded, but said nothing else as she continued to drain the bowl. Those serving the food also seemed to realise how ravenous Angela was, as once she’d finished, she found herself presented with another steaming bowl.

Angela ate at least three bowls before she was too full to continue. With a sigh, she stood, stretching her arms up above her head slowly.

“Thank you, Reinhardt. I should go and attend to my duties now.” She offered him a smile. Reinhardt stood, his big hand clasping her shoulder.

“Allow me to help you. We don’t know how quickly the Commander will take us home.” He offered. Angela hesitated, seeming to want to argue with him, before sighing and agreeing. Reinhardt followed behind Angela, aware that she likely didn’t truly want his company.

Once Angela reached the medical tent, she set to work quickly. Giving Reinhardt the task of talking to the walking and barely wounded to assess severity of injuries, Angela turned her attention to those that relief workers had found half dead on the battlefield. Now that it was no longer an active battle, Angela wasn’t allowed to use her staff and instead had to rely on regular medicine. With her hair tied back, Angela moved through patients as quickly as she could manage. Reinhardt had been right, they didn’t know when they were going to be called away, and she had to make sure that she treated as many people as humanly possible.

It was only a few hours before Commander Morrison came to find them. He looked pleased, and Angela knew that despite the carnage she was dealing with, this had been a victory for both Overwatch and Humanity. However that didn’t stop the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of all those lost lives.

“Finish up, Doc. We’re heading back.” Commander Morrison instructed, watching as Angela sewed shut yet another bullet hole. Angela sighed, but nodded. She’d known it was coming, but that didn’t make it any easier. Angela knew she’d be leaving wounded behind, and that wasn’t something she was particularly comfortable with. It was for the best, however. Numbani had to be self sufficient, she couldn’t be here all the time,

“Yes sir.” Angela was tired, and she sounded it. Her words were no more than a mutter. Commander Morrison waited until she’d tied off her stitches before patting her shoulder.

“We did a good thing here. Take that away with you.” His words were softer than they had been before, clearly aware of Angela’s feelings. But they did little to bring her comfort. Angela stood, forcing a smile to her face.

“Thank you, Commander.” Angela forced herself to sound better than she felt. Morale was just as important as physical wellness. She had to let the Commander think he’d made her feel better, because then he’d feel good about himself. He squeezed Angela’s shoulder lightly, before moving to talk with Reinhardt.  
“You’re going to be fine.” Angela turned her attention, and her kind words, back to the injured man on the bed before her. All those that had been critical were dealt with, so those that Angela had been working on were all awake and aware. Their senses were dulled with medication, so they didn’t feel the pain of her needle as she sewed and sewed. At times, in situations like these, the stitching seemed endless. “The other medics will take care of everything else for you, but you’re well out of the woods.” She assured him, smiling the brightest that she could manage. But once she turned away from her patient, her face fell and truly revealed her tiredness.

Angela was careful as she loaded her duffel onto the plane. The blood that had been sticky when she’d woken had been joined by more during the day and it was all drying and cracking on her skin. She hadn’t slept nearly enough, and her neck still hurt from the uncomfortable bed.

As the wheels lifted from the ground and the plane took to the sky, Angela closed her eyes, wondering if she’d manage to sleep a little on the ride home.

Ana was waiting anxiously as the plane came in to land. Fareeha was with her ‘Uncle Gabriel’, doing her schoolwork. Ana needed to talk to Angela. She needed to be sure that Angela had meant what she’d messaged, that they were through. She needed to be sure, because Angela had needed this so much. Having it end so suddenly, there had to be a real reason. As the back of the plane opened, Ana realised that they wouldn’t be having a conversation any time soon. Angela was passed out, looking peaceful, if a bit blood splattered.

“Let me-” Ana saw Jack was about to wake Angela and hurried forward “-take her. No need to wake her up, I’ll take her to her bunk.” There was a moment where it looked like Jack was going to argue with her, but he sighed, and stepped away. Ana unbuckled Angela carefully and lifted her. The medic didn’t stir, clearly dead to the world. Ana was halfway down the corridor before she realised a flaw in her plan. Angela’s room would be locked, and she didn’t have the key.

Ana hesitated, debating the best course of action, before sighing and moving towards her own room. She set Angela in the bed they had shared only a few days before, stroking her hair out of her face.

Certain that Angela would be asleep for a while longer, Ana went to check on Fareeha. She smiled as she found her daughter sat with Reyes, the two discussing something that sounded vaguely mathematical. Ana had never been particularly good at maths, but she knew Fareeha had some kind of aptitude for numbers. It was a source of pride that Fareeha was going to be far better than she ever was.

Deciding it was best to let Fareeha work, Ana stopped by the canteen. She snagged two bottles of water, and an apple for herself. She possibly had a long wait in store, depending on how tired Angela was.

It turned out, it would be three hours before Angela awoke. Ana had been reading, trying to focus on that rather than on the woman on the bed. Angela was always awake before Ana, so Ana had never had the privilege of seeing her wake up before.

Angela stretched out slowly on the bed, her eyes closed, but her mouth opening in a wide yawn. She then retracted back into herself, curled into a ball. Ana watched as Angela’s eyes screwed shut, as if trying to prolong her sleep. Finally, with a soft grunt, Angela opened her eyes. She squinted, taking in the room. When her eyes landed on Ana, all traces of her contented sleepiness left her and she scrambled to sit up, wincing slightly. The dried blood cracked and broke apart on her skin.

“Good morning.” Ana set down her book, and lent back in her chair. She left as much space between herself and Angela as possible.

“I said we couldn’t do this any more.” Angela insisted, though she didn’t move to leave just yet. Ana sighed and nodded.

“I know you did. That’s why I wanted to talk to you.” Ana wanted to lean forward. To close some of the distance and make the conversation feel more intimate. But she kept herself back, keeping the uncomfortable distance between them. “I want you to be sure this is what you wanted, Angela. Please, I just want to ask why?”

There was silence. It was deafening, and Ana nearly broke it herself with a repitition of her question. Just before she did, Angela spoke.

“It’s not fair.” The words were quiet, and Ana _had_ to lean forward, just to hear her properly. “I can’t take away from Fareeha. It’s selfish of me, and it’s not fair. You’re a mother and…” Angela hiccuped, but there were no tears. She felt like she had none left. “And you’re not my mother.”

“Angela, attention can’t be used up. It’s not like sugar in a bowl. Me paying you attention isn’t going to take away from Fareeha. She’s fifteen, nearly an adult now, and doesn’t need me the way that you do.” Ana shook her head, biting her lip. “She wants to be off with her Papa, or out with friends. I have time enough for both of you. You’re taking nothing from Fareeha. What I’m giving you is free time, that would have been wasted if not spent on you.” Ana went quiet again, still fighting with her need to reach out for Angela. She kept a steady gaze, smiling a little as Angela met her eye.

“It’s still not fair…” Ana sighed.

“Angela, would you be saying this if we were dating?” Ana heard the choked noise that came from Angela and bit back a chuckle.

“No… probably not.” Angela admitted after a second. Ana smiled a little more.

“And would you be saying it unfair on Fareeha if I adopted another child?”

“Of course not!” There was no hesitation when Angela answered this time. Ana nodded, still smiling.

“What if I were dating someone, and adopted? Would that be unfair on Fareeha?” This time Angela just shook her head, seeming to get what Ana was getting towards.  
“So, how is it unfair for me to look after you? It’s a little more time than if we were dating, but a lot less than if I adopted a child. Fareeha won’t suffer. In fact, I think she’d be delighted to see more of you.” This time Angela laughed. It was a messy sound, somewhere close to a sob. She repeated the noise, and quickly the wonky laughter dissolved into honest giggles.  
“There’s my smiley girl.” Ana beamed, moving off the chair and sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her arms open. “Well, Angela?” She offered, leaving the final choice to Angela. Still giggling slightly, Angela crawled over and settled herself on Ana’s lap, resting her head on Ana’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Mami.” Angela said after a moment. Ana smiled, rubbing Angela’s back.

“All is forgiven, [حبى الحلو الصغير](.). But we don’t have much time for cuddling, I’m afraid. You need to get clean, you smell like mud and a medical tent.” Ana teased, fingers digging into Angela’s side for a moment to get a squeal. “Do you want my help to get clean, or can you be a big girl and shower by yourself?”

“I don’t wanna be a big girl anymore…” Angela admitted quietly. “It’s very tiring. Can you help me, Mami?” Ana felt her heart go out to Angela. Despite all of this, Ana kept forgetting just how _young_ Angela really was.

“Of course I can.” Ana assured her, kissing her forehead. “Hopefully this time, we won’t be showering in our underwear.” She teased, tapping Angela’s nose. “Up you get then. I can’t carry you through, Mami’s old bones get tired.” Ana let out a groan, pretending to be pained. Angela chuckled, but stood.

“You’re not _that_ old, Mami!” Angela protested. Ana took her time standing, one hand on her back as she groaned, still playing up the ‘old’ card, since it seemed to be making Angela laugh. “You’re being silly, Mami! You’re not that old.” Angela scoffed, still giggling as Ana finally straightened up.

“You’re right, I’m not that old. I’m still young enough to tickle you!” Ana started towards Angela, fingers wriggling. Angela took off running straight away, hurrying for the bathroom, since that was her only escape route. Ana lumbered in behind her, closing the door before ‘catching’ Angela and pulling her into a hug. “Death by kisses!” She declared, covering Angela’s face with little pecks.

“Mami!” The word was joyous as it left Angela, before she turned her head to catch one of the pecks on her lips, blushing slightly. “I need a shower, Mami.” Angela spoke the reminder as if Ana had forgotten the smell of blood and dirt and sweat that was radiating from Angela.

“Yes, yes you very much do.” Ana agreed, pulling away from the hug. “Clothes off then, [الصغير](.). Lets get you all shiny and clean again.” She encouraged. Angela’s fingers made quick work of her buttons and clasps, dirty clothing hitting the floor with soft ‘thumps’.

“Are you going to shower with me, Mami?” Angela asked hopefully, The look on her face made Ana’s decision for her.

"If you want me to.” Ana agreed, already working on unbuttoning her shirt. Angela nodded excitedly, stepping out of her underwear. Ana chuckled softly. “Eager girl.” She teased, tapping Angela’s nose. She shrugged out of her shirt, watching with a smile as Angela’s eyes were almost instantly drawn downwards.  
“Now now, eyes up.” Ana scolded playfully, guiding Angela’s chin up with a single finger. She kissed Angela softly, just managing to hold in a chuckle. “Be a good girl.” Ana saw the shiver travel through Angela as she stepped back.

“Yes, Mami.” Angela agreed, red faced as she watched Ana finish undressing. Ana turned the shower on, testing the water temperature until it was perfect.

“In you get, Angela.” Ana encouraged, lightly tapping Angela’s backside as she passed. Angela squeaked, before relaxing under the water. “Is it warm enough, [الصغير](.)?” Ana checked, stepping in behind Angela. Angela nodded, breathing out happily.

“Yes, Mami. It’s nice.” Angela assured Ana, turning under the water and grinning. “I’m very sticky.” She pointed out, and Ana chuckled.

“Not for much longer.” Ana promised, already working up a sponge. “Come on, let me scrub you clean.” She encouraged. Angela stepped towards Ana, relaxing further as she felt Ana begin to scrub. It was the best feeling she’d had in a while, being warm, and safe, and finally getting clean of the grime she’d gathered in the past few days. The sponge fell away after a moment, and it was just Ana’s hands that roamed Angela’s form, smearing soap on now clean skin.  
“It feels good to get clean, doesn’t it?” Ana asked, hands careful as they moved over Angela’s stomach and upwards. Angela nodded, all words having left her the moment Ana’s hands touched her skin. “Yes, there’s my sweet girl, being so good for Mami.” Soaped up fingers met Angela’s breasts, stroking them slowly. Ana felt Angela arch forward slightly, clearly unhappy with such gentle touches.  
“Use your words, Angela. Mami isn’t a mind reader. Tell me what you want.” Ana encouraged, still being careful.

“More touch, Mami please!” There was a needy whining note to Angela’s voice that Ana found rather endearing.

“Like this?” Ana questioned as she squeezed Angela’s breasts, fingers pinching and tugging at Angela’s nipples. Angela’s cry echoed around the tiled bathroom, and she nodded. Angela’s head fell back, resting on Ana’s collar, and she gazed up at Ana needily.  
“Yes, it is very nice to get clean.” Ana repeated with a smile, kissing Angela’s forehead. “But certain places get cleaner out of the shower, hmm? It’s no fun to get soap in sensitive places.” Ana pulled her hands away carefully, ignoring the fact that Angela whined, rather loudly.

“Mami!”

“No whining, Angela.” Ana warned. “Lets get you clean, and then Mami will finish what I started. I promise you.” Ana kissed her forehead again before nudging her back under the spray. “Get your hair nice and wet and I’ll wash that for you too.”

Angela found she rather liked having her Mami wash her hair. It was relaxing, and Mami always seemed to know where to scratch and where to be gentle. Mostly, she liked having Mami touch her. Mami had been right, she’d been stupid to say what she did, to send that message. Mami was always right.

“Come on then, duckling. Into the towel.” Angela was shivering by the time Ana had the towel ready, but then she’d never been very good with the cold. She rushed forward, laughing a little when Ana wrapped her in a bear hug, using the towel to rub her up and down. “Do you want to borrow another one of my night gowns?” Ana offered, still trying to rub Angela dry. “We’re staying on base tonight, so you can stay with me.”

“But what about-”

“Fareeha will have her own room, across the hall. It happens sometimes, we’ll go home tomorrow, no harm done.” Ana knew that this would be a conversation they’d have often. Angela would continue to worry about Fareeha, and Ana would continued to reassure her. She had room in her life for both of her Daughters.

“Okay.” Angela nodded, relaxing into the fluffy towel. “Thank you, Mami.” She tilted her head up, puckering her lips hopefully. Ana laughed, but graced her with a soft kiss.

“Come on then, my good girl. Lets get you dry and dressed, then Mami will finish touching you, like I promised.” Ana smiled, shuffling the towel again. Angela nodded, hurrying back through to the bedroom. Ana followed, watching with amusement as Angela rifled through the drawer and came out with a dark grey, plain nightdress.

“Can I wear this one, Mami?” Angela asked hopefully. Ana nodded.

“Whatever one you want, duckling.”

“Quack quack.” Angela laughed and pretended to waddle towards Ana.

“Silly girl.” Ana teased, taking the nightdress from Angela and laying it on the bed before pulling her close. “You can put that on in a minute.” She promised, easily backing Angela against a wall. “First, Mami’s going to take care of her baby.” Ana kissed Angela again, pulling away her towel.

Soft fingers once again danced over breasts, teasing the skin. Angela’s chest arched forward, pressing her more against Ana. Ana lifted her leg, feeling a shiver as Angela rolled her hips over her knee.

“My poor baby, you’ve been so stressed. Mami’s here now, I’m gonna make it all better.” Ana promised, kissing Angela again before sinking to her knees. She used Angela’s towel as a cushion to protect her knees. “You be a good girl and let Mami know how you feel.” Ana instructed, edging apart Angela’s legs and kissing the inside of her thighs.

"Yes Mami.” Angela’s words were barely a whisper, fingers struggling to gain purchase on the wall. She was already wound up from Ana’s teasing in the shower, and now seeing her Mami on her knees, it all felt like too much so suddenly.

Ana pressed a few more kisses to Angela’s thighs, then used her fingers to spread Angela’s lower lips. “Such a pretty girl.” Ana cooed, looking up to see Angela’s face go red. Ana leant up, tongue flicking over Angela’s clit. The reaction was immediate. Angela’s fingers stopped clawing at the wall and gripped at Ana’s hair. A quiet whimper left Angela, her chest already heaving.  
“My good girl, following my instructions.” Ana praised, before diving into Angela face first. She was wet, deliciously so, and it had been a long time since Ana had eaten out a girl. She’d forgotten how _good_ a woman could taste.

A litany of moans and whimpers left Angela, and her grip on Ana’s hair was like iron. It didn’t give Ana much chance to pull away, but she didn’t want to.

“Mami! Feels good, Mami! Mami please!” The moans turned to babbling, repetitions of ‘Mami’, and other phrases, letting Ana know how well she was doing. Finally, Ana wrapped her lips around Angela’s clit and sucked lightly, tongue flicking over the nub.  
“Mami!” Was the final cry from Angela as she came. Ana continued to lick, being careful not to hurt Angela with overstimulation.

Slowly, Angela’s fingers loosened on Ana’s hair, and she was able to stand. Ana smiled, but didn’t kiss Angela. Some girls didn’t like that. “There’s my good girl.” Ana praised, brushing Angela’s hair from her face. “Do you feel better now?” Her own towel had fallen as she’d stood, leaving them both nude. Angela nodded, hands moving to return the favour, but Ana stopped them.  
“No no, not now.” Ana said softly, shaking her head. She lightly squeezed Angela’s hands. “Right now, you need to get into your pyjamas and get settled. And I need to go check on Fareeha before bedtime for all of us.” Angela pouted, but nodded and pecked Ana’s lips. That brought Ana some relief, Angela didn’t mind. At least, didn’t mind enough for a peck.  
“Come on then, duckling. Lets get you dressed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this steaming pile of garbage. I'm praying the next chapter comes easier.


	5. Surprisingly Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela goes to visit Ana and Fareeha at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, all of my fanfictions got put on hold for NaNoWriMo! But I'm back with a new chapter for all y'all & I hope you enjoy it!

Fareeha was sick. It was nothing major, just a spot of the flu. But she was bedridden, and Ana hadn’t been in work because of it. Three days had passed, and Angela decided that she should go and look in on them. She made soup, something she remembered from home that her own Mother had made when she was sick.

But once she was stood on the doorstep of the Amari apartment, Angela hesitated. This was invading. This was doing the very thing she never wanted to do, taking Ana’s attention away from Fareeha and onto her.  
Angela stood on the doorstep for a good few minutes, arguing back and forth within her own head. A surge of impulsiveness made her move, her knuckles lightly rapping on the door in front of her.

“[سأحصل عليه، فريحا، وضع](.)!” Ana’s voice sounded, and Angela’s stomach twisted. She hadn’t heard her Mami’s voice in three days, and hearing it, and in the ‘don’t argue with me’ tone, made Angela want to shrink down small and do what she’s told.

The door swung open, and Angela managed to school her face into a bright smile. Ana looked confused to see her, but also managed to smile. Angela couldn’t help but think she looked beautiful, despite the fact that she seemed tired and haggard.

“I brought soup…” Angela held up the large covered dish. “For Fareeha, since she’s sick. It… it’s an old recipe, I used to have it when I was sick.” She explained. “But… I can go, if it’s a bad time.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Angela.” Ana reached out, tugging Angela into the apartment and shutting the door behind her. Angela was about to speak when Ana pulled her into a tight hug, the dish of soup making it awkward. But still, Angela had to bite back tears at the physical contact. It felt like it had been far longer than just three days. “Come on, I’ll heat this soup up for us all.” Ana pulled away, cupping Angela’s face and rubbing her thumb over her cheek. “Thank you, my good girl.”

“[أم](.) who is it?” Fareeha called from the couch, interrupting Angela’s physical contact. A whine almost forced it’s way out of Angela’s mouth, before she caught it.

“It’s Angela. She’s brought you soup.” Ana tapped Angela’s nose softly, before motioning her through. Angela swallowed thickly, forcing herself to regain her composure before following behind Ana, smiling at the sight of Fareeha lain up on the couch, wrapped in blankets.

“Hi Angela!” Fareeha sat up a little more, quickly wiping her nose on the corner of the blanket. Angela smiled, sitting next to Fareeha and ruffling her hair.

“Hello Fareeha. You’re looking like you’re on the upswing.” Angela noticed how Fareeha huffed slightly and smoothed her hair down. Maybe she was getting a little older than Angela had realised.

“I think I’m completely better. Mom says I still have to rest. Is anything fun happening on the base?” Angela glanced up and over at Ana, before answering Fareeha.

“Everyone misses you, Fareeha. Reinhardt even tried to challenge  _ me _ to an armwrestle, without you there.” That wasn’t entirely true. Reinhardt did often challenge her to armwrestling, but she figured the little addition may make Fareeha feel a little better.

“I’m gonna get strong enough to beat him soon.” Fareeha puffed her chest out proudly. Angela bit her lip to stifle her laughter.

“Yes, I’m sure you will.” Angela agreed, relaxing more as Ana returned, placing a lap tray on Fareeha’s legs and taking a seat on the arm of the couch next to Angela.

“Are you bragging again, [حبيبة القلب](.)?” Ana questioned, slipping her hand between Angela’s back and the couch, fingers tracing lightly over Angela’s shoulder blades. That wasn’t helping with Angela feeling tense and out of place, although she had missed feeling her Mami touch her, even in simple ways.

“No, I’m just telling the truth!” Fareeha grinned, turning her attention to the soup and beginning to eat greedily. Angela shifted, pressing herself closer to the arm as subtley as she could. Ana leant, her lips barely brushing Angela’s temple.

“Angela, would you like some tea?” Ana asked, her voice loud enough to not seem strange, but still quiet enough that Angela felt like the question was meant for just her. Angela nodded, making herself look up at her Mami. “Come and help me make it please?” Angela nodded again, doing her best not to act like someone had just electrocuted her.

The kitchen wasn’t an enclosed room, but it was a little more private than sitting right next to Fareeha on the couch.

“Do you want to spend the night, Angela?” Ana asked, setting the kettle on the burner. Angela did her best to seem calm and at ease, resting against the counter. But she nodded, sucking on her bottom lip. Her hand was twisted against her chest and she was fighting the desire to slip it between her lips. “Big girl words, please.” Ana encouraged, catching Angela’s hand and running her thumb over the back of it.

“Yes please, Mami.” Angela muttered. Ana smiled, kissing Angela’s forehead softly. The feeling of calm that washed over Angela felt unreal.

“Now…” The feeling of calm was gone with one simple word. A knot formed in Angela’s stomach and her hand pulled against Ana’s grip on instinct with the hope of sucking her thumb. “Ah ah, calm down. I just wanted to ask if you’d be okay with me telling Fareeha we’re dating.”

“But we’re no-”

“I know that’s not what we’re really doing.” Ana cut her off, still holding Angela’s hand away from her mouth. “But I know you want to be close to me, Angela. And that might mean you being here, but that means Fareeha will be here too. She needs some excuse for you being here so often, and that is the simplest one. Would you be okay with that?” Angela considered it, closing her eyes to try and regain some of the calm that might help her make a rational decision.

The kettle was beginning to whistle by the time she spoke.

“Okay.” Angela was chewing her lip and didn’t seem able to look at Ana, but there was no shake to her voice, no panic. “We can tell her that.” Ana pressed her lips to Angela’s forehead again.

“Thank you, [طفلة](.).” Ana whispered, feeling Angela relax beneath her kiss. She pulled away, turning to attend to the tea kettle, given it was beginning to screech. Angela made herself breath, forcing her own hand back down.

Ana poured two cups of tea, motioning back to the main room with her head. Angela nodded, hurrying ahead of Ana and retaking her seat on the couch next to Fareeha.

“This soup is amazing, Angela! You’re a really good cook!” Fareeha was as eager as ever, the bowl empty and the lap tray now set on the coffee table. Angela smiled, accepting the tea from Ana.

“I’m glad you like it, liebling. It will hopefully make you feel better.” Angela had hoped that Ana would sit back on the arm again, but instead, she sat on the armchair nearby.

“Fareeha, I have something to tell you.” Ana said, watching Angela tense up before returning her attention to Fareeha.

“What?” Fareeha asked, pulling her own gaze from Angela to look at her mother.

“Do you remember we talked about me maybe dating again now that you're older?” Angela’s stomach churned and she stared down at her tea. She felt sick and suddenly wanted to call out, tell Ana no, she didn’t want to do this. But she knew that this was the easiest way for her to be close to her Mami. She heard Fareeha nod next to her.

“I remember. Do you have a date? Is that why Angela’s here?”

“Almost. Fareeha, Angela is my date.” There was silence, and Angela was genuinely afraid to look up from her mug of tea. She was prepared for tears and screaming or even Fareeha lashing out at her.

“Angela?” Fareeha was looking between her mother and her crush, clearly trying to process what she’d been told. It took a moment, before she spoke again. “Guess I’ll have to fight you for her when I’m old enough!” Ana barked out a laugh, and even Angela managed to crack a slight smile.

“You can try, [حبيبة القلب](.). You can try.” Fareeha was laughing now, and Angela managed to relax slightly, sipping her tea.

“Is that why you came over, Angela? I thought you came to see me.” Angela looked up at Fareeha, who was attempting to quell her smile enough to pull a puppy face. Angela laughed, shaking her head good naturedly.

“I did come to see you, Fareeha. You’re sick, and I am a doctor. Your Ma-” Angela caught herself and hurriedly tried to fix her mistake, “-ma being here was just a happy addition.” Her cheeks burned a little and she heard Ana snort into her tea. Fareeha looked between the two of them, confused for a moment, before huffing.

“You did just come to see my mom, didn’t you? Angela!” She protested, now actually pouting. Angela smiled through her red cheeks, ruffling Fareeha’s hair gently.

“I’m sorry liebling. I did want to see you as well. And bring you soup.” This did little to lighten Fareeha’s sulk. “I do… also have access to the new horror movie I heard you talking about, if you’d like to watch it?” Angela offered, the film on a holo drive in her jacket. She’d actually bought it  _ for _ Fareeha. Angela was a bit of a wuss in regards to horror movies.

“Okay, you’re forgiven!” Fareeha exclaimed, bouncing a little on her seat. Angela stood from the couch, glancing at Ana for a moment, before setting up the Holo drive to play the movie. Angela sat herself back next to Fareeha, hoping the movie wasn’t as scary as Fareeha had made it out to be.

It wasn’t as scary as Fareeha had made it out to be. It was scarier. After twenty minutes, Angela regretted having anything to do with the movie. Fareeha seemed rather entirely unphased, actually laughing. Angela, on the other hand, felt like she was going to cry. It was terrifying, how anyone could be entertained by this was beyond her.

The hand that touched hers nearly made Angela scream. Though it was a frightened whimper that made its way out of her mouth. She looked over, terrified that it might be a Demon, only to see Ana, arm’s wide on the armchair, motioning her over.

For once, Angela didn’t care that Fareeha was in the room. She hurried over and curled up small on Ana’s lap, burying her face in her Mami’s neck. Ana began rubbing her back instantly, kissing Angela’s temple.

“It’s okay, [بلدي قليلا الحلو](.). It’s only a movie.” Ana whispered, cradling Angela as close as possible. She could feel the poor girl shaking, made worse by every slash and scream that came from the screen. “Do you want to turn it off?” Ana asked. Fareeha would be disappointed, but if Angela was  _ this _ affected, it was the safer option. But Angela shook her head, fingers gripping at the front of Ana’s shirt.

“I’m okay. Just hold me…”

“Anytime, Angela.” Ana whispered, squeezing Angela lightly. She continued to lightly rub her back throughout the entire film. Ana couldn’t help but be slightly amused at the fact that Angela didn’t lift her head from Ana’s neck for the rest of the film.  
“Right, Fareeha!” Ana spoke up as the Credits began to roll. “I think it’s time you went and got changed into fresh pyjama’s for bed.” Angela was still shaking slightly and didn’t seem quite ready to let go of Ana just yet.  
“Off you go.” Fareeha huffed, standing and wrapping the blanket around her as a cape before heading through to her bedroom.

Ana rocked side to side with Angela carefully, biting back a smile as she pressed another kiss to Angela’s temple.  
“I think next time you bring a movie, you should bring one that isn’t going to reduce you to a frightened wreck, hmm?” Ana suggested. Angela nodded, slowly starting to relax now that the credits had finished and the screen had gone silent.  
“If you can calm down in the next few minutes, I’ll put Fareeha to bed and we can watch something to relax you before we go to bed.” Ana promised, kissing Angela’s temple again.

“Thank you Mami.” Angela whispered, forcing herself to take in deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down enough. She wanted that extra time with Ana to sit and watch something nice, but she knew that to get that, she had to calm.

“I’m in bed, [أمي](.)!” Fareeha called through after a few minutes. Ana chuckled, tapping Angela’s behind to encourage her to stand.

“You wait out here like a good girl while I go and see to Fareeha.” Ana instructed, unable to help the smirk as Angela turned bright red and nodded shyly. Ana ruffled Angela’s hair, like Angela had been doing to Fareeha, before heading through to see to her daughter.

Ana slipped into Fareeha’s room, leaving the door slightly ajar. She was still smiling as she pulled Fareeha’s desk chair to the side of her bed, sitting down and fussing with the blankets, making sure Fareeha was tucked in tight. She might be fifteen, but to Ana she was still her little baby.

“So, now that she’s not in the room, are you  _ actually _ alright with me seeing Angela?” Ana asked, reaching for the book they’d been reading that she’d left on her bedside table.

“I mean… I do have a crush on her…” Fareeha admitted, staring down at her blankets. “So it’s a little weird… But she makes you happy, right? A-and you make her happy?” Fareeha looked up to her mother hopefully. Ana couldn’t stop the smile. She’d raised such a sweet and caring girl.

“Yes, Fareeha. We make each other very happy.” Ana assured her, smoothing down her daughters hair. “But if it’s not making you happy, then you tell me. You’re the most important person in my life, Fareeha. You always will be.” Ana tapped Fareeha’s nose, smiling at the soft huff.

“I’m not a baby, don’t tap my nose. But I’m okay with it. I guess… I always knew Angela was too old for me anyway.” Fareeha shrugged. “Can you read me the chapter now? I’m tired.” Fareeha admitted. Ana nodded, opening the book to the bookmark and beginning to read.

Angela was able to hear that they were talking, from the living room. She couldn’t make out individual words, but after a while, the conversation switched to just her Mami’s voice. It was soothing. Without thinking, Angela found herself curled up on the chair that Ana had been sat on, her head resting on soft and well worn material. She was half dozing when she heard the sound of Fareeha’s bedroom door click shut and Ana’s footsteps moving back towards her.

“Are you sleepy already?” Ana asked, chuckling at the sight of Angela curled up small on her armchair. Angela shook her head, stretching out before just holding her arms out to Ana hopefully. “Use your words, Angela. You know Mami isn’t a mind-reader.” Ana wasn’t going to let Angela become spoiled. Unless she was having another panic attack, Ana was going to make Angela ask for the things she wanted.

“Hug, Mami?” Angela asked, making grabby hands towards Ana and pouting. Ana chuckled, moving over and letting Angela wrap herself around her middle. Ana ran her fingers through Angela’s hair softly.

“You can always have a hug, [طفلي](.).” Ana promised, feeling Angela nuzzle her face into her breasts.

“I missed you, Mami.” Angela’s words were a little muffled, given she didn’t lift her head from Ana’s chest to speak. Ana hummed, scratching at the back of Angela’s head.

“I missed you too, Angela. I’m glad you came to see me.” Ana was careful as she peeled Angela away, kissing her forehead. “Go and get comfortable on the couch. I’ll make us some more tea, and you can pick whatever movie you like for us to watch before bed. Okay?” Angela nodded, eyes eager. But it still took Ana prying her arms off for Angela to release her Mami.

They got themselves settled, tea sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and Angela curled up next to Ana. Some bright kids movie was playing on the holo screen to try and relax Angela before bed.

“Angela… remember when we started this, and I said if you wanted more, you has to ask for it?” Ana checked, running her fingers through Angela’s hair. She had a feeling that there was something on Angela’s mind. Ana didn’t want to push, but she wanted Angela to know that she’d listen, if she ever had a request.

“I ‘member.” Angela mumbled, from around her thumb. Ana remembered she’d have to do something about that as well. It wasn’t good for her skin or her teeth.

“That’s still true, okay? If there’s something more you want from me, you just have to ask me.” Ana kissed the top of her head. “But there’s something I want to ask you, as well.” Ana felt Angela tense up slightly, so dropped another kiss to her head. “It’s nothing to be afraid of, but sucking your thumb isn’t good for you.” Ana pointed out the back of Angela’s hand. “If sucking on your thumb helps you stay calm, that’s okay. But we should look into getting you a pacifier or two instead.” There was silence for a moment, before Angela spoke, from around her thumb still.

“Could... “ Angela trailed off, curling in closer and chewing on her thumb for a second. Ana rubbed her arm softly, giving Angela the time she needed to compose herself and actually ask for what she wanted. There was another minute or two of silence, before Angela spat out a garble of words. “CouldImaybesuckonyoulikesimulatingbreastfeeding?” It took Ana a moment to disconnect the words and understand what Angela was asking for.

“Is that something you want, Angela? Or is it something you’re asking for because you think you should or you think I want that?” Ana checked, smoothing her fingers through Angela’s hair again.

“I wan’it…” Angela admitted. Her face was burning and she kept shifting about, feeling like she was unable to get comfortable. But she was glad that Ana wasn’t trying to make her look up. And that she had the time to speak as she wanted.

“Okay then. I said whatever you wanted, as long as it’s legal. If that’s something that you want, Angela, then you can have it.” Angela smiled around her thumb, shuffling in a little closer to Ana. She knew she should be the one to ask, Mami was always telling her to use her words, but Angela really hoped that Ana would offer first.

More silence passed between them, as Ana waited for Angela to ask, and Angela prayed for Ana to offer. Just as Ana was about to break and offer, realising that Angela was probably too nervous, Angela spoke.

“Now?” Her voice was quiet, clearly afraid. Ana hummed, nodded and kissing Angela’s head.

“Yes, now if you’d like that.” Angela nodded quickly. Ana hummed, unbuttoning her shirt and carefully removing her bra. “Come here then, [طفل لطيف](.).” Ana was a little nervous, she had to admit it. She’d been careful about not letting Angela touch her. This was for Angela’s benefit, Ana couldn’t let herself take advantage of Angela for her own pleasure. And yet here she was, preparing to let Angela touch her in a very intimate manner.

Angela re-arranged herself, her face bright red as she let Ana guide her into place properly. For a moment, before Angela wrapped her lips around Ana’s nipple, she wondered if Ana’s skin would taste of anything. But as she got herself settled and started to carefully suck, she found that it tasted just like Ana. Almost exactly like her kisses.

Angela felt herself relax as she sucked. She was careful, wanting to be sure that she wasn’t hurting Ana. Angela had dreamed of doing this with another woman for years. And now she was getting the chance to do it for real, with a Mami who cared about her and loved her. Angela wasn’t aware she was crying until she found the taste of salt in her mouth.

Ana bit back the harsh breath as she felt Angela attach. She forced herself to focus on her own hand, drawing circles on Angela’s back. If she focused on that for long enough, she might be able to ignore how the burning was already starting up. It took her a moment to center herself enough to ignore her needs and focus on Angela properly.

“Oh, [طفلة](.). Don’t cry, it’s okay. You’re such a good girl.” Ana assured Angela, using her thumb to wipe away Angela’s tears. “Yes, there we go.” Ana saw the smile around her nipple and watched the pink blossom over Angela’s cheeks. “My good girl, asking for what you want and being so gentle.” Ana wiped away the last of the tears. She smoothed her fingers through Angela’s hair again, feeling a spike of heat as Angela sucked in a breath, accidentally increasing the pressure for a moment.

They sat like that, Angela revelling in their closeness and the safety she was feeling, and Ana attempting to ignore her urges, for a good few minutes. It would have been longer if Angela’s suckling hadn’t been interrupted by her yawning widely. Ana chuckled, grateful for the pause.

“I think we should get you to bed, Angela.” Ana didn’t want to force Angela away, but she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold off her urges with Angela pressed so close, sucking on her nipple.

“But Mami!” Angela began the protest, pulling away enough that Ana could see the pout begin to form. Ana raised an eyebrow.

“Are you going to argue with me, Angela?”

“I don’t wanna go to sleep.” Angela protested sulkily, nuzzling herself into Ana, as if the physical contact might sway her Mami’s opinion. It didn’t.

“It doesn’t matter what you want. You’re tired, so it’s bedtime. If you keep sulking, it’ll be bedtime on your own.” There was a pause, and Ana was half certain that Angela was about to keep arguing. Instead, she got a soft huff against her skin.

“Sorry, Mami.” Ana relaxed, thankful she wasn’t going to fight Angela any further. She lightly tapped Angela, trying to get her to pull away.

“Thank you, good girl. Come on then, lets go through to bed. You can pick one of my at home night gowns to wear. There’s more colours than just grey here.” This seemed to really help and Angela perked up, standing from the couch and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Ana buttoned her shirt back up and stood, kissing Angela’s head again.  
“They’re in the top drawer of my dresser. You pick out which one you want to wear while I check on Fareeha.” Ana encouraged. Angela nodded, scurrying down the hall. The first door she opened was the bathroom, but she found Ana’s bedroom on the second try.

Ana swept the living room for dishes and moved them into the kitchen, before popping her head into Fareeha’s room. Her daughter was starfished out on the bed, snoring lightly, with her stuffed penguin pressed against her face.

“I love you, Fareeha.” Ana whispered, smiling as she closed the door behind her. She entered her own bedroom to find Angela holding up a blue nightdress, with flowers stitched into the collar. Honestly, Ana rarely wore nightdresses. Before starting this with Angela, she only owned two, and they were the ones she kept at the base. But seeing how Angela loved to ‘borrow’ them from her, Ana had bought some more, just for Angela to wear.

“Can I wear this one?” Angela asked hopefully, holding it up towards Ana. Ana smiled, loving seeing Angela so excited.

“Of course you can. Do you need some help getting changed?” Angela seemed to consider Ana’s offer, before nodding.

“Yes please, Mami!” Ana moved over, using gentle fingers to undress Angela. Every so often she’d press a kiss to Angela’s forehead, or nose, or cheeks. Each little peck made Angela giggle and made Ana’s heart feel light. Once Angela was naked, Ana lifted the Nightdress, taking a moment to admire Angela.

“Arms up, beautiful girl.” Ana encouraged, smiling when she saw that Angela’s blush slipped down her neck and over her chest. Angela really was so very pretty. Ana slipped the nightdress over her head, kissing Angela’s forehead, nose and then lips, very softly. “Good girl. Go lay in bed, Mami’s just gonna go get changed in the bathroom.”

“But-”

“And then we’ll have cuddles to help you sleep.” Ana didn’t give Angela time to interrupt. She patted her behind, encouraging her towards the bed and lifting a pair of sleep shorts and a shirt from her drawer.

Angela watched as Ana vanished out of the bedroom and towards the bedroom and felt a hint of anxiety curl in her gut. Maybe her Mami was angry with her? Or disappointed? Maybe Ana didn’t really like it when Angela suckled, but didn’t want to say anything. The more she thought about it, the more Angela realised that Ana had never really let her touch. Angela felt sick with worry that she was upsetting her Mami with her stupid needs and wants.

Ana shut the bathroom door behind her and rested against the wood, forcing her slacks and underwear down as fast as the material would let her. This wasn’t the first time that Ana had touched herself while thinking of Angela, but this was the first time that Angela had been so close. And the first time she’d done it because Angela had touched her.  
The memory of Angela’s lips around her nipple flooded through Ana and her fingers found her clit. She stuffed the top of her shirt into her mouth to keep herself quiet and rolled her hips. She didn’t need to tease herself, or really provide any build up.

Ana slid a finger inside herself, cursing that she hadn’t removed her pants properly. She had no room for any more contact, though the heel of her hand pressed against her folds right above her clit, providing her with enough stimulation there. Her whimpers and quiet groans were muffled by the material in her mouth, and her brain was entirely focused on thoughts of Angela. Of what she’d let Angela do, if it wouldn’t feel like taking advantage. Of them spending a  _ proper _ night together, skin touching, sweat and moaning.

“[اللعنة، هناك حق](.).” Ana hissed the words through the material in her mouth as her hips ground down against her own finger and her release washed over her. She breathed out softly, releasing her shirt and catching her breath.

Ana didn’t know how long she’d been in the bathroom, so she hurried through the rest of her jobs, getting changed and washing her hands. Thoroughly washing her hands. By the time she reached the bedroom again, Ana was certain there was no evidence of what she’d been doing. She slipped into the bed behind Angela, leaving the decision for cuddles up to Angela. Though Ana was surprised when Angela didn’t come and curl up against her.

“Goodnight, Angela.” Ana spoke quietly, wondering if maybe she was already asleep.

“Goodnight, Mami.” Angela replied, curling smaller into her ball. She’d decided to be good, and not upset her Mami any more with touching that she hadn’t asked for. And if she’d already upset her Mami this evening, she’d stay on her side of the bed and not upset her anymore.

Ana relaxed into the bed, feeling strange to have Angela’s body hear nearby, but not close. But she wasn’t going to push. If Angela didn’t want to cuddle, then they wouldn’t cuddle. And if there was something wrong, Ana would find out in the end.

With a smile at how well things were working out, Ana settled down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I'm taking suggestions for things you wanna see & validation in the form of praise is ALWAYS welcome!


	6. Pulling Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha goes back to Canada and Ana and Angela have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with this chapter, but it's a transitional chapter, so it's done, it's out of the way, and I hope y'all enjoy it.

“Are you sure you want to go back to your Father so soon?” Ana asked, wondering what could be driving Fareeha back to Canada. A shot of worry and guilt that maybe she was to blame shot through her. Had she not been paying her daughter enough attention?

“Yeah!” Fareeha nodded, continuing to pack her bag. “I wanna play more hockey and spend time with Papa and… that’s it!” Ana caught her daughters denial with ease and relaxed slightly. There was something Fareeha was desperate to do again in Canada. Or perhaps someone she was desperate to see.

“That’s it?” Ana was relaxed now, resting against Fareeha’s chest of drawers. “Just to see your Father and play more hockey? There’s no other reason you’re so desperate to return to Canada?” Ana watched as Fareeha flushed brightly and tried to hide her face from her mother.

“I… no.” Fareeha attempting to protest. Ana sighed, reaching out and rubbing her hand over Fareeha’s back. Really, it shouldn’t surprise Ana that Fareeha was starting to find an interest in other people. She’d always shown an interest in Angela, so it was probably about time she developed a crush on someone of her own age.

“No?” Ana asked, smirking slightly. She watched as Fareeha went silent, stilling in her packing for a second, before letting out a huff of air and turning her attention back to her mother.

“I… think I almost have a girlfriend over there.” Fareeha admitted, staring at the toes of her shoes. She breathed out and rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorta… we played hockey together a lot when I was over there, and we’ve been messaging while I’ve been here and I just… it’s something normal. I love living here, I love Uncle Gabe and everyone at your work but it’s not the most normal of places. I’m  _ home schooled, _ mom! I don’t get to meet people my age. I just… want to be normal sometimes.” Ana felt her heart plummet slightly. Apparently it translated onto her face, because Fareeha started talking again. “I don’t care, really, Mom! I like living here, I don’t care that I’m not normal. But in dating, I wanna be normal. So… I wanna go back to Canada to stay with Papa for a while. And… get the chance to have a normal dating life.” Ana pulled her daughter into a tight hug, squeezing her gently.

“Okay. But I expect updates. And a skype call with this girl, especially if you take her home to meet your Papa. I want my chance to scare her too.” Ana half laughed. She felt like she was choking back tears, her little girl was growing up so fast, and although Ana knew it was good that Fareeha was becoming more independent, it still stung a little that her little bird was leaving the nest.

“Mooooom.” Fareeha whined, shoving against Ana. Ana laughed, shoving back playfully.

“It’s my job, [الطائر الصغير](.). Now come on, if you finish packing quickly, I think I can arrange a junk food meal on the couch with a bad movie before you catch your flight.” That seemed to remove any trace of whining and upset and Fareeha turned back to her packing with earnest.

~~~

After seeing Fareeha onto her flight, Ana honestly felt like she needed a hug. And she needed a baby who wasn’t going to grow up on her. Which is why she headed into work, smiling at all who saw her and told them she was just coming to visit Angela. She ignored the  _ look _ that Reyes gave her, simply collecting some tea and snacks and heading to the medical office.

“Angela? May I come in?” Ana called through the door, having had to knock with the tip of her boot. There was a moment, and Ana wondered whether Angela was even in there, before she heard Angela’s voice.

“Come in.” Ana pushed open the door to find Angela at her desk, her entire focus down on the paperwork before her. Ana smiled, setting the cup of tea down on the desk before Angela and rubbing her hands over her little girls shoulder blades softly.

“I brought you some food, [حبيبة القلب](.).” Ana spoke the words softly, stepping away when she didn’t get her usual shy smile of a greeting. Angela nodded, finally looking up from the paperwork enough to locate the tea, taking a sip before turning her attention back down to the mess of important documents before her. And sighed, taking the seat on the other side of Angela’s desk. It was technically her day off, so Ana decided that she’d spend it here, unless Angela sent her away.

“Did Fareeha get on her flight okay?” Angela finally asked after at least ten minutes of silence. Ana nodded, nudging the plate of food towards Angela hopefully. Angela sighed and pulled the plate the rest of the way.

“She did. She’s going to phone me when she lands. Did I tell you she thinks she might have a girlfriend in Canada?” That earned a chuckle from Angela as she shook her head.

“You didn’t. That’s excellent,” Angela paused, glancing at Ana. “Right?” Ana nodded. She was happy that Fareeha was growing up, but part of the reason she’d come to see Angela was because she would always be a baby. Except right now, it seemed. Right now, Ana was having a conversation with Angela Ziegler, Overwatch’s medic. It was nice, but it wasn’t the reason why Ana had come to see Angela, and she found herself slightly disappointed. She wouldn’t let anyone know, of course, but all she really wanted was a cuddle from her baby girl.

“So what are you working on today?” Ana questioned, hoping to keep the conversation going. She was pleasantly surprised to see Angela perk up, bouncing slightly in her seat.

“I think I’ve figured out a way to be more useful in battle, and keep myself moving even when I’m injured.” Angela explained, scrambling through her papers and thrusting a drawing towards Ana excitedly. It was a skin tight suit, so it seemed, with wings on the back. Ana reached to take the drawing, examining it carefully.

“You think you’ll be able to build this?” Ana questioned, able to see where Angela had made notations on her drawing. Scientific words that Ana couldn’t entirely follow. Angela nodded, grinning and moving to stand behind Ana, starting to explain what she’d notated. Ana didn’t understand it any better spoken aloud, but she found herself grinning at the excitement that was coming through in Angela’s voice.  
“All of this sounds excellent, [فتاة لطيفة](.).” Ana praised, grinning brightly up at Angela. She watched Angela’s face go through pride, and then something that seemed like guilt, and then Angela drew back.

“I’m glad you think so.” Angela retook her seat, still smiling, but less so than before. Ana nodded, reclining back into her chair.

“Since Fareeha is away, I’d normally stay on base. But, if you wanted to watch movies, you’d be welcome to come and do that with me.” Ana offered, hoping that Angela would take her up on that.

“Okay, that sounds nice.” Angela agreed after a moment, and Ana couldn’t help the grin. She stood, reaching over the desk to brush back Angela’s fringe, moving it away from her eyes.

“I’ll make us a nice dinner, we can have a quiet evening in, [طفلة](.).” Ana watched as Angela didn’t react with the normal excitement at such a statement.

"That... that sounds nice. I can help with dinner, if you want." Angela extended the offer to be big, to be what she thinks Ana wants instead of who she wants to be. She’d promised herself that she’d try and be good from now on. Ana never wanted her to touch, never asked her to be like this. And really, as much as she’d tried not to, Angela knew she had fallen in love with Ana. Properly and truly in love with her.

Ana raised an eyebrow, her own smile unfaltering.

“That sounds lovely. I’ll see you this evening then.” Angela nodded, quickly turning her eyes back to her paperwork. Despite having not gotten the hug that she’d initially come to see Angela for, Ana left, planning on grocery shopping before she went home.

~~~

Angela made a deal with herself. She wouldn’t do anything that Ana didn’t expressly ask for. She had to be good for Ana, it wasn’t right that she kept upsetting Ana for her own selfish wants and desires.  
It wasn't right and it had to stop. She just needed to keep reminding herself that Ana needed to be the one to make any moves this time. Angela had been the one to push. She asked and pushed and took from Ana without thinking about it, and that had to stop. Even if Ana had been the one to suggest this relationship, Angela had to stop being so selfish.

Angela knocked, cradling a bottle of wine to her chest. She could hear music coming from inside and hoped that Ana had heard her knocking.

“There’s my girl!” Ana greeted as the door swung open. Her smile faltered slightly at the sight of Wine, but she quickly picked herself back up, reaching out to pull Angela into a hug. Angela relaxed against Ana, breathing out a soft sigh of relief. Ana still liked hugs, and honestly, Angela loved to just hug people.

“What’s cooking?” Angela asked, trying to identify the smell that was coming from the kitchen. Ana released her from the hug and Angela quickly stepped backwards, not wanting to invade her space.

“I tried my hand at Tartiflette.” Ana admitted with a smile. Angela blinked, having remembered mentioning that she’d eaten that as a child. “I looked it up, and it sounded tasty.” Ana added on, encouraging Angela through into the living room, one hand barely resting on her lower back. She trusted Angela to say if she was uncomfortable with the touching.   
“And I have a present for you.” Ana added on, snagging a wrapped box from the coffee table. Angela blinked, setting the wine down and reaching for the box. Ana watched excitedly as Angela tore through the paper and revealed the small box.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Angela mumbled, pulling the top off of the box. Inside, nestled into the tissue paper, was a pacifier. A little yellow bird was printed on the back of the plastic, and the nipple upturned slightly so that it would rest behind her teeth comfortably. Angela was unaware of the tears building up until she blinked and her vision was blurred through the tears. It was surprisingly thoughtful, and yet at the same time, Angela took it as confirmation that Ana didn’t really like her suckling and didn’t want to be touched.

“Oh no, [طفلة](.) don’t cry!” Ana hurried forward, snagging a tissue and wiping at Angela’s face anxiously. “You don’t have to use it if you don’t like it, but we need to find something other than your thumb for you to suck on.” Ana explained, having not expected her gift to upset Angela so much. “I just thought you’d like the bird.”

“I do like it…” Angela managed to get out, in between her hiccups. She wasn’t sure when those had started either, but she was hiccuping and doing her best not to sob. “Thank you, Mami.” Ana breathed out a sigh of relief, lifting the pacifier from the box and pressing it to Angela’s lips. Ana knew that Angela sucked her thumb mostly when she was tired or upset, and given there were tears, it was safe to say that Angela was upset. And possibly tired as well.

Angela accepted the plastic nipple, trying to make herself breathe normally. She wanted to ask for a hug, to wrap herself around Ana, bury her face into her Mami’s neck and not look up at the rest of the world. But Angela had made a promise to herself, and she had to be a good girl.

Ana snagged another tissue, cleaning off Angela’s face and smiling at her softly. She was a little taken aback by the fact that Angela hadn’t wrapped her in a hug yet. Ana decided that she’d ask about that after dinner. Maybe there was a problem, and if there was, Ana would get to the bottom of it by the end of the evening.

“There’s my good girl.” Ana cooed, once Angela had finally calmed enough that the tears had stopped. Ana kissed Angela’s forehead softly, offering her a smile. “Why don’t you sit down and find us something fun to watch, and I’ll go finish dinner.”

“But I said I’d help!” Angela attempted to protest around the pacifier, the yellow bird bouncing with each syllable. Ana bit back a chuckle at the sight, and instead simply smiled, smoothing Angela’s hair down.

“I know you did, but this is my treat, and it’s almost ready anyway. So take a seat and get comfortable.” Ana encouraged. It seemed like Angela was about to argue for a moment, before Angela nodded and settled down on the couch, starting to flick through the holo screen to find them something. She didn’t remove the pacifier, and instead seemed to embrace it, sucking away as she got comfortable.

Ana quickly lifted the food out of the oven, amazed that she’d managed to get it before it burned. She plated the food and headed back through to find Angela dozing on the couch, a disney movie just beginning on the holo.

“You can’t sleep just yet, [حبيبة القلب](.).” Ana teased, setting the plates down and sitting next to Angela. “You need to eat your dinner first. And then we can go to bed if you’re that tired.” Ana had thought Angela was tired. That would explain why she’d cried, but Ana still wanted to get to the bottom of what was bothering Angela.

Angela sat up, yawning loudly and rubbing at her eyes. She hadn’t meant to doze, but the couch was comfortable, and it smelled of Ana, and Angela had found herself long blinking before she even realised. She reached for one of the plates, and had the fork halfway to her mouth before she remembered that she still had the pacifier in her mouth. Angela couldn’t stop the whine at the realisation, before she reached to remove the pacifier.

“I’m glad you like your [بينكي](.), Angela.” Ana smiled, starting on her own food. She’d wait until Angela had eaten and was settled again before she’d ask about what was bothering her. Ana hadn’t seen the disney movie that Angela had picked, and so found herself actually watching it as she ate.

Once the meal was finished with, Ana patted her lap, hoping to encourage Angela into a cuddle. Angela seemed to consider it, before she wriggled her way onto Ana’s lap, slipping the pacifier back into her mouth. Ana rubbed her back, kissing Angela’s temple and letting her get relaxed.

Ana knew that this conversation was probably going to be hard, but Ana couldn’t stand seeing Angela upset by something when she could most likely help with ease.

“Angela, is there anything bothering you?” Ana asked, feeling Angela tense on her lap. Ana had known there was something. Now was the time to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a plan completed for this fic, as you can see at the top, it'll end with 10 chapters.
> 
> I'm glad I've gained so many fans and I hope you like how I finish this off!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are my lifeblood, lemme know what's going on those heads of yours!


End file.
